Some embodiments relate to a dual cure polymerization system combining aza-Michael addition polymerization and photopolymerization.
Some embodiments also relate to a dual cure polymerization system for preparing interpenetrating polymer networks.
Some embodiments also relate to compositions and articles obtainable by a process of the invention and uses thereof.
In the description below, the references between square brackets [ ] refer to the list of references presented at the end of the document.
Although there exist many photosensitive systems, the use of resins on an industrial scale remains somewhat limited. The main resins used in free-radical photopolymerization are unsaturated polyesters and functionalized oligomers acrylate. In most cases, the initial resin undergoes rapid transition from a liquid state (relatively low viscosity) to a highly reticulated vitreous solid state. It is this transition that is responsible for the polymer material's properties. Even if the panel of properties of the end product can in principle be modulated depending on the applications, in reality this possibility is limited by both the property conferred by the double-bond monomer (e.g., acrylate) and the type of polymerization used (in this case, chain polymerization (vitrification)).